look_infandomcom-20200214-history
The World At War Chronology
3rd November 1973 to 11th May 1974 Written by Alan Fennell Drawn by David Jefferis and Mike Western* ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 3rd November 1973 - No.45, (Top Left) replacing Unknown. Changed Undated 1974 - No.7 - No.40, (Above Middle) The World At War becomes a strip. Ended 11th May 1974 - No.18, (Top Right) replaced by Unknown. 1: Blitzkrieg On Poland 3/11/73 - No.45 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Junkers Ju.87B & Heinkel HE111 2: The Death Of The "Graf Spee" 10/11/73 - No.46 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Graf Spee & HMS Ajax 3: The Winter War 17/11/73 - No.47 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Bristol Blenheim IV & Gladiator Mk1 4: David And Goliath - A Different Story 24/11/73 - No.48 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Scharnhorst & Arado AR196 5: "The Navy's Here!" 1/12/73 - No.49 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: H.M.S. Cossack & H.M.S. Warspite 6: Case Yellow 8/12/73 - No.50 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Fairey Battle Bomber & Junkers JU52 7: "Operation Dynamo" 15/12/73 - No.51 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Panzer IV Tank & 88-mm Flak Guns 8: "Eagle Day" 22/12/73 - No.52 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Supermarine Spitfire & Messerschmitt ME110 9: The 'Stringbags' Strike 29/12/74 - No.1 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Short Sutherland & Fairley Swordfish 10: Barbarossa 5/1/74 - No.2 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: 'Stormovik' & 'Focke-Wulf' Dogfight Double 11: "Sunk!" 12/1/74 - No.3 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Bismarck & H.M.S. Hood 12: "Battle Flag" Undated - No.4 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Mitsubishi A6M 'Zero' & Catalina 13: "The Flying Tigers" Undated - No.5 (text & photos feature - 1 page) Kits: Curtiss P-40E & Mitsubishi 'Dinah' 14: "Desert Victory" Undated - No.6 (text & photos feature - 2 pages) Kits: Lee/Grant Tank & Sherman Tank (15) Untitled ('Operation Chariot') Undated - No.7 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: H.M.S. Campbeltown & British Commandos (16) The Czech Resistance! Undated - No.8 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Handley Page Halifax (17) The U-Boat Menace! 9/3/74 - No.9 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Short Sutherland III & Vickers-Armstrong Wellington (18) The Man With The Funny Hat! 16/3/74 - No.10 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Douglas 'Dakota' & North-American 'Mitchell (19) "The Dam Busters"! 23/3/74 - No.11 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Avro Lancaster & Dornier Do.217E (20) Into The Giant's Lair! 30/3/74 - No.12 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Tirpitz & Vought Corsair (21) "Rescue My Friend"! * 6/4/74 - No.13 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Feisler Storch (22) The Fall Of "Fortress Europe"! 13/4/74 - No.14 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Hawker Typhoon 1B & A12V DUKW (23) "Whoa, Mohammed!" The Arnheim Offensive 20/4/74 - No15 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Bren Carrier and 6-Pound Anti-Tank & Panther Tank (24) 'V' Is For Vengeance! 27/4/74 - No.16 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Mosquito & Messerschmitt 262 (Dogfight Double) & Gloster Meteor III (25) "Our Fuehrer Is Dead!" 4/5/74 - No.17 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: Josef Stalin Tank & Yak 9 Aircraft (26) "Brighter Than A Thousand Suns"! 11/5/74 - No.18 (2 page b/w strip) Kits: B-29 Superfortress & Lockheed P-38 Lightning (Titles from the comic, all stories/strips were in B&W) (Thanks to Shaqui Le Vesconte for help with this chronology) 7.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips